


My Light in the Dark

by NovaRasalas



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRasalas/pseuds/NovaRasalas
Summary: Maybe, just maybe, you can dare to hope that you've found what you've been looking for.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 7





	My Light in the Dark

“No...no way…”

Kairi took a step forward, almost unable to believe her eyes. Or possibly unwilling to believe.

How long had it been now? And how much had she been through?

And now?

Here she was, keyblade clutched tightly in one hand, sweat rolling from her brow, attempting to catch her breath after the battle that had bore her to this place. It was dark in that swirling, mysterious way. Not dark as in absence of light, but dark as a tangible thing, pressing in on all sides and threatening to envelope her.

She took another step forward.

Was this real?

For so long, she’d been fighting, and searching, and dreaming. It had begun to seem never ending. And while she’d never given up hope, never given up on her friends, to consider that it might all be at an end was making her head spin. 

Was it over?

She took a step forward. Then another. And another still before breaking into a sprint.

Could it be…?

The keyblade fell from her hand as she ran, dissolving in a shower of light.

Is it...him?

He had saved her. Again and again and again. And the third time, he’d paid dearly for it. They all had, really. It was a loss none of them had been prepared to face. It was a loss that none of them had been willing to accept. 

And now, after all this time, and all this effort, she would save him.

Or would she?

She’d moved through so many dreams to get to him. What were the chances that this was another?

_ It’s not another dream,  _ she told herself.  _ It’s real this time. It has to be. _

He was unmistakable, his silhouette so very familiar to her. But what was unfamiliar to her was his quietness and stillness as he lay unmoving.

All the emotions that she had pushed away and refused to give into filled her heart to near bursting. Elation that had given way to doubt now yielded to fear, and the hope that she’d held onto for so long felt as if it was slipping through her fingers like the finest of sand.

_ Not like this. Not when I’m so close! _

And close she was. Finally reaching his prone form she stopped, gazing down at him. He was here, and yet….

“Sora…”, she said softly, almost as a prayer. She allowed herself only a moment before kneeling down to him, reaching out to cup his face. 

He didn’t stir. 

“Sora?” she said louder. 

Was he even breathing?

She couldn’t tell. Her hands were shaking so bad. She was shaking.

“Sora! Please...”

It was too much, all of it. Her vision swam with the tears she knew would fall, and any other words she might’ve said caught in her throat.

The darkness seemed closer now, heavy. Was this why she couldn’t breath? Was this why she felt like laying down next to him and just…

_ No! _

She steeled herself against the anguish. She hadn’t lost him yet. How could she give up when she was so close?

But how…?

She leaned down and pressed her forehead to his, closing her eyes tight against her tears that were finally spilling over, running down onto her cheeks and falling onto his.

“You have to come back with me”, she whispered, choking on the words. “I’ve found you. I’ve finally found you. I can’t go back without you. You have to..please, Sora. You have to…”

_ Wake up. _

A story floated through her mind, one of a princess cursed to sleep until her true love found her and...well, it could have been just a fairytale had she not heard it firsthand.

She sniffled, peeling her eyes open to look down at Sora once more. True love? To Kairi, that sounded like fate, and she’d had her fill of destiny and chosen ones. But in this moment, in her heart, there was no finer truth.

This...wasn’t how she had hoped this would go. It was supposed to be romantic and soft. Or maybe sudden and spontaneous and done in a rush of joy.

She smiled sadly to herself. There would be time for that later. 

As she pressed her lips to his, she did her best to channel every ounce of feeling into it. Every laugh, every tear, everything he meant to her flowed through her mind as she allowed her eyes to slide closed once more.

He didn’t wake up.

He didn’t so much as stir.

She may have started to falter. Maybe this wasn’t right. Maybe this wasn’t the way. Maybe she’d been wrong.

Then, quietly, almost too quiet to be heard over the din of the swirling dark, Sora made a small, considering sound.

Kairi kept still, unsure if she’d actually heard it, or if it was only her imagination.

But when Sora raised a hand and carded his fingers through her hair, she knew.

Breaking the kiss and opening her eyes, she was greeted with the sight of him -- sleepy, and confused as he leaned forward in an attempt to chase her lips. She couldn’t help but laugh.

“Kairi?”

The darkness was melting away around them, giving way to light as the constant noise faded away. In its place was the crash of ocean waves and the rustling of palm leaves in the gentle breeze. 

Neither of them noticed. 

The tears were falling again. No one could possibly blame her for crying. 

“Sora...you...haha..”, she hiccupped, smiling as she cupped his cheek again. “You lazy bum.”


End file.
